


Reunion

by impishiconism



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, technically pre-relationship but these bitches in love so it goes in the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impishiconism/pseuds/impishiconism
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 28





	Reunion

Drift is dragged into a spare room as soon as he and Ratchet are back on the ship. He  _ knows _ what he's done, but he's still dreading Ratchet's lecture. Ratchet sits him down on the floor and takes out a medical kit from his subspace, grumbling, and Drift braces for a severe scolding.

"Just _ what _ were you thinking, going without medical attention for so long? Do you know how  _ dangerous _ that is? I'm surprised you didn't collapse earlier while we were fighting." And there it is, Drift thinks. Though now that Ratchet has pointed it out, Drift  _ does _ feel really exhausted. He supposes he kept himself up with adrenaline, and now that it's wearing off the effects of his injuries are catching up to him.

Drift watches as Ratchet swiftly pulls materials out of the kit and lays them out. Ratchet grabs Drift's closest arm -- his left one -- and turns it so it's palm-up. He proceeds to patch up a series of cuts that, quite frankly, Drift had forgotten he'd had. But it still feels good to have such minor injuries healed; it means he's in a non-urgent situation, and he can relax a bit.

He's also around Ratchet, which tells him that he can  _ definitely _ relax. He still isn't sure when that became a part of his instincts -- was it in the Dead End, the first time they met? Was it when Drift joined the Autobots and got to see Ratchet in action closer than across a battlefield? Was it when they both joined the Lost Light and Drift suddenly had a lot more interactions with Ratchet?

It doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that he's being healed, albeit by the most grumpy doctor he's ever had (though he guesses it's not a bad thing, if he really thinks about it, because it means Ratchet cares), and then he's going to go back to the Lost Light and get a  _ really _ big apology from Rodimus for not coming to get him.

\----------

Ratchet still can't believe Drift had been neglecting himself for so long. Though considering the situation, he's also surprised Drift isn't worse. There's a lot of damage either way, a lot of which have been horribly patched up. As he finishes the gouges in Drift's left arm (and no matter what Drift says, because he's been dismissing his injuries as long as Ratchet's been fixing, they're more than scratches) he catches a view of a poorly-healed gun wound in Drift's side that looks like it was there _ before _ Drift's exile.

"When did you get that?" he asks, he _ has _ to ask, because it makes him wonder when the last time Drift got a checkup was. Drift looks where Ratchet's pointing, and looks  _ honestly surprised _ to see a wound there, which is, in Ratchet's eyes, _ definitely _ a bad sign.

"I don't know, Ratch. Must've had it for a while. It doesn't hurt and I haven't shut down yet, so don't worry about it."

"You haven't shut down  _ yet _ !" Ratchet yells angrily. "You _ need _ to stop neglecting yourself, or this  _ will _ be the end of you!" But as soon as he says that, he regrets it. Both for the look on Drift's face, and the thought of Drift's death that he suddenly has to face.

It's strange. Ratchet doesn't know why Drift means so much to him. While he's generally distressed over  _ anyone _ dying while in his care, the thought of  _ Drift's _ death brings him near to tears. And for that matter, so does the distraught expression Drift is currently wearing.

It looks like Drift is about to speak (probably to apologize, knowing him), but Ratchet cuts him off with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just stressed, and I don't like that you're not taking proper care of yourself."

Drift nods, so Ratchet continues.

"Let me patch the rest of you up, and then we'll head back to the Lost Light."


End file.
